Modern College AU
by Clary Chase
Summary: An AU in which Hiccup and Astrid are long-time best friends and they go to the same college with the rest of the gang. The two of them are in love with each other but they both keep it to themselves because they don't want to ruin their friendship. Can a simple party change everyhting? CHAPTER 1 RE-WRITTEN!
1. If only she knew

**Sooo Cyclone20 suggested me to fix up the first chapter and here it is! Thank you for your advice, hope this is better :)**

**-Clary Chase**

* * *

"Morning Milady" Hiccup said entering the room with two coffees and brioches.

He looked at the bed by the window and rolled his eyes when the pile of sheets didn't make a move "_Astrid_" he called.

"Mgh"

Astrid rolled under the covers and shrieked when he opened the curtains.

"Noo please no lights! Ten more minutes!"

Hiccup sat on her bed and looked at her with affection. Her messy blond hair was sprawled on the pillow and it almost looked as if it was made of gold in the morning light.

"You're staring" she said peeking one eye open with a smirk.

He ignored her comment "It's almost midday, you gotta get up"

Astrid glared at her best friend "I'm tired" she hissed "Last night we stayed up until three, you should let me sleep, you know how intractable I am when I'm tired. I could end up killing the twins or Snotlout"

"You're always intractable"

She puckered her lip "Yeah, maybe you're right"

He smiled "Anyway it's saturday and classes are off so you can't just sit in bed all day"

"That's where you're wrong" she said happily "I could. _We_ could. We should watch a movie and chat, we haven't done that in a while"

She leaned in and placed her head on his chest making his heart jump "Just you and me"

Hiccup gulped "Y-you have a date with James today remember?" he said pushing her away gently.

She scoffed "Yeah right"

She left her bed and started to collect her clothes "What?" he asked "Is something wrong beetween the two of you?"

Astrid shrugged "Oh no it's fine don't worry. It's just sometimes I really don't want to hang out with him and his friends. They all play football and you know I _hate _ girlfriends are all cheerleaders and you know I hate cheerleaders, so..."

He laughed "You're the one who dates a football player"

She grimaced "Maybe I'll dump him" she pondered.

Hiccup said nothing. She had said it multiple times but she never did. He knew she truly loved that guy even if he couldn't understand what she found in him.

She neared him and just as she slapped his butt affectionally the door opened revealing James.

Hiccup paled but Astrid smiled brightly "Hey" she greeted running to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek "I didn't expect you so soon"

James closed the door "Well I just wanted to check up on you"

"Oh you know I'm well tended with Hiccup" she said winking in her friend's direction "I'm going to take a shower"

* * *

Astrid could hear Hiccup and James talk as she undressed herself.

She heard Hiccup moving around the tiny room to clean the mess they had made the night before with their friends. The twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Heather could be hurricanes when they wanted.

"How was tonight?" James asked.

"Oh good" Hiccup responded "Nothing much. The usual goofing around like when we were in high school"

Astrid smiled. She and Hiccup knew each other since they were little kids but they had met the others in high school and it was amazing how their friendship had endured til college. James had come in later and sometimes it seemed like he felt hurt he was always being excluded from her nights with her friends. But he just couldn't understand some things beetween the seven of them.

Sometimes she even felt like he was jelaous of Hiccup.

Was he right? Maybe.

She shared a room with him long before they had met and he was probably the one person who knew her better than anyone else. He had seen her at her best and her worst.

And well... okay maybe she had a slight crush on him from a very long time.

But she didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to ruin the most important relationship in her life because of a one-sided feeling.

If only she knew how wrong she was.


	2. Did you forget?

James kept his arms around Astrid as they walked through the University's park.  
"So last night was good uh?"  
"Oh yes! I wanted to challenge Ruff in a drinking contest but Hiccup forbid it because he says I don't handle alcohol well and he was worried so the twins did it"  
He scoffed "I would've let you" he blurted out.  
"What?"  
"I mean it's for fun, right? What if we don't have a bit of fun at this age?"  
Astrid forced a smile but didn't reapond. Did he think he appeared like a better person than Hiccup saying that?

"You're staring again"  
Hiccup jolted making his books fall from his lap and turned.  
Heather was laughing like a maniac holding her belly.  
"You should see your face" she said pushing dark bangs out of her blue eyes.  
Hiccup blushed and picked up his books "I wasn't staring" he mumbled.  
"Oh yes, you were", the girl sat up beside him on the bench and looked ahead.  
Astrid was walking with James and they were laughing.  
"So" she began "The options are two: you can give up and get her out of your system OR show that jackass what a real man looks like and confess your undying love for her"  
"Wha- Heather what the hell are you talking about?!" he esxclaimed.  
Heather shot him a glare "Hic, we all know you love her since the freshman year if not even before. Why don't you just tell her?"  
He shook his head "She doesn't love me back so I don't want to ruin our friendship"  
Heather scoffed "Bullshit. I'm sure she loves you too"  
"Yeah right. She's with James, Heath"  
"Just a distraction from her true feelings"  
"Think what you want"  
The girl huffed and placed her head on his shoulder "You are such a moron"  
He smiled sadly "Thank you, I love you too"

"She doesn't seem so wrapped up in him anymore, uh?" Tuffnut said as he watched James whisper something into Astrid's ear from a different table of the bar.  
Hiccup rolled his eyes. Why did they all watch them with so interest that day?  
"Yeah" Snotlout grinned "It's for Hotcup to make his move"  
Hiccup groaned "I won't" Ruffnut snickered at that "And I don't like her, okay?"  
"Who don't you like?"  
He whipped his head around. Astrid stood beside his chiar with hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.  
"Sally, the head cheerleader" Heather said with no esitation.  
"Oh" Astrid sat into Hiccup's lap "You don't? I thought every boy in this school had a crush on her"  
He shrugged "She's not my type"  
"Yeah" Fishlegs said almost absentmindedly "He prefers blondes"  
He blushed as Astrid awkardly touched her side braid "Uhm, okay"  
She leaned back on his chest and let her head fall in the crook of his neck casually and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her like he always did.  
From the corner of his eye he could see James glaring in his direction from where he sat with his football jocks.  
He smiled wickedly and interwined his fingers with Astrid's trying to seem casual.  
"So are we going to your dad's party tonight?" Heather asked all of a sudden.  
Hiccup blinked "Uh?"  
"Did you forget?!" Astrid almost screamed sitting straight "I've already bought a beautiful dress!"  
He shook his head at her killing expression "Wha- nono I-I remember, alright. Tonight, nine o'clock!"  
Astrid nodded "That's better"  
The others laughed.


	3. The party

Stoick Haddock's annual party was one of the biggest events of the year.

He was a famous and rich lawyer and every year, in April, he hosted a party in his large country manor.

Important business men were invited along with politicians, rich people from New York and occasionally celebrities.

Hiccup and his friends participated since their first year of high school and one time they were even thrown out because they were too loud.

They didn't know it yet but that year would have been different. For Hiccup and Astrid in particular.

* * *

"Your hair would look gorgeous with these in it" Heather said holding up little white flowers.

Astrid shrugged "You decide. You know how hopeless I am when it comes to this kind of things"

"You'll make the boys drool over you tonight" Ruffnut said straightening Astrid's red dress.

Astrid blushed "Uh... thanks? It's not like I want to"

"Ahah yeah right!"

Heather glared at Ruffnut and Astrid frowned "What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing" Heather said putting the flowers in her wavy blond hair "She's just so excited, right Ruff?"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes "Mh mh"

When she was finished with her hair Heather helped Astrid in her dress.

The three girls gasped "You look beautiful!" Ruffnut said.

The red dress was tight enough to show her gentle curves. It touched the floor so her flats were hidden under it.

Her shoulders were bare and her blonde curls covered them like a gold winterfall.

She smiled and threw her arms around her friends "Thank you girls"

* * *

"Do you think I have chance to find a girl tonight?" Tuffnut asked as he picked up his tie.

"Of course" Hiccup said "All of you have a chance"

"'YOU'?" Snotlout repeated "What about _you_?"

He shrugged "I'm not looking for a girl"

"Yeah because you already have one but you're a dork and you don't want to make a move on her" Fishlegs said with a grin.

"I don't like her"

"Keep telling yourself that"

He groaned and stood up "Guys, I really appreciate your concern but... I'm not going to confess Astrid that I love her"

Snotlout jumped from his chair "HE SAID IT!"

Hiccup instantly blushed and turned away "It doesn't change anything"

* * *

"Why are they so late?!" the girls heard Fishlegs groan from outside.

Heather smiled "Men are meant to wait for women for a party"

"If you say so" Ruffnut said in a low voice.

They opened the door of Heather's house and stepped out. The boys were leaning on their cars and their mouths fell open when the three of them came into view.

Hiccup was the first one to recover. He neared Astrid as the Heather and Ruffnut went to the boys.

Astrid smiled slightly "What do you think?" she asked looking at him through her long eyelashes.

He grinned "I think James would love you in this dress"

She frowned "No, what do _you_ think of me in this dress?"

He gulped and played with the little rose he had bought her "Me? Uh.. honestly I think you're beautiful. Seriously you're... stunning"

Her smile grew wider "You're not bad yourself tonight, I have to say. But..." she rolled her eyes and grabbed his tie "...your tie is crooked"

"Hey lovebirds!" Tuffnut called out "We're too many for our car, you'll have to take Hiccup's one. See you there!"

The two opened their mouths to protest but their friends were already in the car and in a matter of seconds they were driving away.

"Oh well" Hiccup finally said opening the door "We'll be late if we doon't hurry up"

Astrid nodded and got in, still thinking about her friends' weird behavior.

* * *

"ASTRID!" Valka exclamied as she opened the door. She was wearing a beautiful green dress and her hair were tied up in an elegant bun. She opened her arms and folded them around the girl "It's been too long, dear"

"The last time was at our Christams party, mom" Hiccup said with a little smile accepting a kiss from his mother.

The woman snorted "I don't see her often enough. You look beautiful!" Astrid smiled. Valka had always been like a second mother to her and her compliment made her flush a little bit "The guys are already inside. Hic, your father is with some business man if you look for him"

"Okay, see you later, mom"

Hiccup and Astrid made their way through the crowded rooms. There servants with plates of food and champagne and lights everywhere.

When they finally spotted Stoick he was talking to someone and the words Astrid managed to catch made her flinch "...Still hoping she'll become his wife one day..."

Hiccup hadn't noticed since he was waving to some relative.

"There they are!" Stoick said with his deep voice "My guys!"

Hiccup awkwardly patted his father's shoulder "Hey dad"

"Hey son. Astrid!" he put an arms around her shoulders and gave her kiss on her head "She's the girl I was talking about" he said looking at the men with him.

Astrid widened her eyes. Was _she_ the girl he wanted Hiccup to marry? She must've imagined it.

"She's one of my biggest prides. She keeps her eyes on Hiccup when I'm not around. Right, little one?"

She smiled with affection "Sure"

"Well" Hiccup said "We'll look for something fun to do. Dad, gentlemen"

Astrid said goodbye and took Hiccup's arms "He really loves you" he observed "You're the daughter he always wanted"

"Oh, what can I say? Me and my incredible charm!"

He laughed and then exclaimed "Granny!"

The old Cecily was sat on a wooden chair by a large window. She smiled as the two approached "Hiccup" she said "And Astrid. Oh my God, you've grown into a beautiful woman, my dear"

"Thank you, miss Haddock"

"You two are finally together, uh?" she smiled looking at their linked arms.

Hiccup blushed furiosly "Oh no, Granny. We were just.. it's not like.. we're not.. I'm not.."

Astrid was taken aback by her best friend's reaction. People often mistook them as a couple but he never acted that way.

"No, miss Haddock. We're always _just_ best friends" she said emphasizing the 'just'.

The old woman grimaced "Pff, you two would make a great couple" she said.

They both blushed at that "Yeah, right uhm... we'll go get something to drink. Bye, Granny"

"Don't drink too much!" she exclaimed as they left.

Astrid giggled and Hiccup bit back a smile "It's not funny" he said.

"Yes it is! I don't want to drink right now. Let's go dancing"

"Your whish is an order m'lady" Hiccup said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her on the dance floor.

* * *

"Stubborn. Blind. Stupid. Crazy"

Valka smiled at her husband "You've already said it"

Stoick pointed to their son dancing with Astrid in his arms "Why can't they just be together? They would be happy. Everybody expects them to be together"

Valka just shok her head "You can't force them, Stoick. If they're meant to be, then sooner or later they'll be together"

"But they _are_ meant to be" the man mumbled.


	4. Just for tonight

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it! Please review! :)**

* * *

"Your grandmother is still staring at us"

"Oh well, let her look. She's always loved you. Like most of my family, after all"

Astrid smiled and leaned into Hiccup's chest as the music slowed down "She doesn't feel ashamed of saying what she thinks, uh?"

Hiccup blushed "Yeah... sorry about that, by the way"

She shrugged "It was nothing. The poor lady would just want to see her grandson happy with a beautiful girl"

"Ah ah"

"What? You could make her happy"

Hiccup blinked "Uh... sorry?"

"We could pretend we're a couple" Astrid said, her cheeks getting warmer and warmer "Just for... this dance, as long as she sees us. We would certantly please her"

He seemed both embarassed and shocked at the same time "I don't know, Astrid..."

She tangled her hands behind his head. She wasn't doing that for the old Cecily of course. She wanted to try and be with him. She wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed by Hiccup. And his grandmother was a perfect excuse.

"Do I disgust you?" she whispered in his ear.

"What? Of course not!"

"Then kiss me"

Hiccup looked at her and leaned in. She did the same and their lips met in a tender kiss.  
She felt his arms tighten around her and soon her feet were barely touching the ground.

"That's my boy!" Cecily yelled happily.

When they pulled away they were both bright red.

"See?" Astrid said giddily "It wasn't that hard"

Hiccup smiled "You're a great kisser, my dear friend"

She blushed more, if that was possible "Well, thank you. May I say you're an amazing kisser as well?"

They left the dance floor and went to the drinks table.

"Champagne?" Hiccup asked holding out a glass.

Astrid raised an eyebrow "Do you want me to get drunk?"

He laughed "One glass won't waste you"

They ended up drinking more than one glass and at one point they were both laughing like fools over old memories.

"L-let's go outside" Astrid said "I need air"

"Of course your highness!" Hiccup laughed.

They stumbled in the gardens and the fresh air instantly made most of their giddiness disappear.

Astrid sat on a bench made of stone while Hiccup propped lazily on the grass in front of her.

"Well it's all pretty funny" she said.

"What?"

"Pretending to be your girlfriend"

"Oh" he blushed and looked away "Yes, it surely is"

She frowned. He was strange. As if pretending made him feel badly.

She knelt next to him and he almost jumped "You'll ruin your dress" he said.

She just rolled her eyes "Like I care"

There was a brief moment of silence when she finally spoke "Hic, why don't I ever see you with a girl?"

He bit his lower lip and she couldn't help but stare at it and think of the way he had kissed her.

"Oh, well, you know. None of the girls from uni has caught my attention"

She scoffed "Do you expect me to believe you? You're an amazing and handsome boy who doesn't have a crush on anyone. Please..."

He shrugged "Maybe I like girls out of my league"

"Uh... What?"

He looked at her with a serious expression. She blushed as his gaze dropped to her lips and lingered there for a moment just to flick back to her eyes.

"Astrid..." he whispered leaning forward.

Her breath caught. He had never said her name in that way. It was almost like he had realised something. Like he wanted to tell her something important.  
He blinked and shook his head as if any thought that had been on his mind suddenly sounded stupid. He started to lean back but she grabbed his face and held it fiercely. Their noses almost touched.

"Don't hold back. Tell me what you wanted to tell me"

They had never been that close before. His dark eyebrows were knitted together in a way she found adorable. She could count the freckles on his nose and tell the different shades of green in his eyes.

"Can we pretend there's no James for tonight?" he finally murmured.

The corner of her lips curled up "Of course we can"

He widened his eyes but then pulled her closer and kissed her esitantly.  
She cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss, trying to tell him it was okay, to reassure him.

She had waited for it for so long. Astrid didn't know if it was the champagne that made them act that way and she honeslty couldn't care less.  
For that night she only wanted to feel his arms around her.

They fell on the grass, him on top of her and they both laughed. Hiccup tilted his head and kissed her neck softly while his fingers caressed her bare arms in a tender way. She closed her eyes and dug her hands into his hair, feeling its softness.

He suddenly pulled away a spat something with a disgusted look.

"What is it?" she asked standing on her elbows.

He frowned and held out his hand. There laid a small white flower.

"I went too close to your hair and THIS went into my mouth!"

Astrid snickered and grabbed his shirt "Blame Heather for the flowers" she whispered.

She was about to kiss him again when they heard familiar voices not so distant from were they stood.

"Crap. The twins" Hiccup hissed.

"What now?" Astrid asked.

He sent her an uncertain look "Uh... what about my bedroom?"

She grinned "That would be awesome"

Without making any sound they ran through the gardens and reached the house. They used the back door and jumped on the stairs trying to contain the laughs as they heard a slow music still playing downstairs and a faint noise of glasses.

Hiccup pushed open the door of his bedroom and when they were both inside they burst into laughter.

Astrid collapsed on an armchair while Hiccup sat on the floor, his back pressed against the door.

When they finally stopped she looked around and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"So many memories of this room" she whispered.

He smiled "Yeah. Like when we accidentally set the covers on fire with candles when we wanted to make a hutch at seven"

She laughed "Or that time when Toothless left his... smelly excrements on the floor because we had fed him with a weird mix of differents foods we had made"

It was his time to laugh.

He looked at her intensly and stood up. Her heart started to beat faster as he approached and stopped in front of the bed, right beetween her legs. Her face reached his chest and she had to look up to meet his gaze.

Hiccup raised his hand and pushed her hair out of her eyes, then let his fingers brush on her cheekbone and rest on her chin.  
With one hand, Astrid covered his bigger one and with the other she grabbed his shirt and pulled him on the bed with her.

He seemed unsure at first, but then he lowered his lips to meet hers and they both lost themselves in the kiss. They embraced tightly, their legs tangled together and for a while, the only sound that echoed in the room was the one of their heavey breaths.

He moved to her neck and kissed her gently until he reached her shoulder and she slid her hands under his shirt. He shivered, but she couldn't tell if it was for excitement of because of her cold fingers. She trailed them along his chest and then slowly unbottoned the piece of clothing. Surely James may have had mora abs, but his touch had never made her feel in Heaven like Hiccup's one did.

He moved his hand to the gap of her dress and his fingers brushed softly against her bare thigh. She gasped a bit and he tilted his head, almost terrified.

"Is this okay?" he asked cupping her cheek with his other hand "We can stop if you want"

She widened her eyes and gave him a kiss full on the mouth "I like it. I was just surprised. I want to be with you tonight"

That seemed to make all of his insecurities vanish. He captured her lips once more and she hugged him tightly.

For that night, James was long forgotten.


	5. Forever & Always

**Sorry for the late update! Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

The morning after, Astrid woke up to the vibration of her phone. She stretched out her hand and picked it up.

"Hey, baby. How was the party? Love you, James"

Her eyes widened. She let it fall back on the bedside table and turned around.

She almost gasped. Hiccup was sleeping peacefully beside her, his mouth half open and his arm draped over his bare chest. The memories hit her: his arms around her, his soft kisses and his hands trailing gently along her bare skin. Her encouraging him, his sweet words whispered in the crook of her neck.

She glanced down and paled: _yep_, it was all real.

She got off bed and picked up her dress that had been thrown in a corner. As she was wearing it again, Hiccup began to stir and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning" he said, his voice muffled by the pillows.

"Hey" she whispered awkwardly. He widened his green eyes at the sight of her.

"Already running away?" he asked bitterly sitting up and it took all of her willpower not to stare at him.

"What?" she said, blushing.

He scratched the back of his neck "I knew you would have regretted it", he sat on the edge of the bed and began to dress himself, hiding from her.

She swallowed "It's not like that" she finally managed to say "But... I have a boyfriend"

He glared at her "Who seemed to be one of your last thoughts last night"

"My inhibitions... they weren't working"

"You ENCOURAGED me!" he yelled at her and she took a step back: he had never raised his voice with her "Do you even imagine how embarassing it is? I just slept with my _best friend_ who has a boyfriend and on whom I have a crush since middle school because _she_ told me it was okay. I TRUSTED YOU!"

He caught his breath and looked at her with a pained expression.

"Hic..." she began, but he held up his hand.

"Don't tell me we were drunk and didn't know what we were doing because we weren't. And you know that. I remember every single word you said to me"

"I have a boyfriend"

He looked at her intensly "Then you should've thought of him before playing with me. I can't trust you anymore"

The last sentence hit her like a boulder and she stumbled.

When she was able to think again, he was already running down the stairs, shirt and hair messier than aver and the jacket on his shoulder.

Astrid picked up her skirt and followed him.

"HIC!" she shrieked.

"Leave me alone!"

"No, please wait! Let me talk!"

"No way"

They had reached the parking lot "Don't go!" she pleaded.

He opened the door of his car just as she slipped and fell, hurting her knees. At first he seemed terrified, ready to help her, but then he looked at her with an icy glare.

"Go find someone else to play with, Astrid"

He slammed the door shut and drove away.

Astrid didn't realise she was crying until she fekt Valka's hans on her shoulders "Honey, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"I messed up everything" she sobbed, hiding her face in her red dress.

* * *

It was almost five in the afternoon when the door of his room opened. Hiccup glanced up to see Astrid standing in the doorway wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt his mother surely had lended her. Her hair was down and her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying all day long.

He had to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around her and kiss her senseless, telling her everything was okay.

"What are doing?" she croacked gesturing for the bags he was fullfilling.

"Packing" he stated in a cold tone "Did you really think I would stay in the same room as you?"

Her eyes filled with tears again. It was so strange to see her that way, that broken. He had only seen her cry once, when they were twelve and her beloved grandfather had died.

"Please, don't..." she cried "You're everything to me"

His face grew red "That's not true. At least not anymore. You have a boyfriend, you said it yourself"

Before she could reply, he held out his wrist. He wore a leather bracelet identical to the one she wore on her ankle. They had bought them when they were on holiday with their families at ten. There were three words written "**Forever & Always**"

It was silly and childish, but for all those years he had truly believed they would have been _forever and always_.

He started to take it off and she flinched "Hic, no... please"

He threw it at her and closed his last bag. She stared at it, stunned "You can't be serious"

His heart sank. He took a step forward and kissed her forehead "Goodbye, Astrid"

For a moment she grabbed his wrist, but her fingers were too weak and he slipped aaway easily.

The last thing he saw before turning away was her collapsing to the ground, the leather bracelet held to her chest and her body shaken by sobs.

* * *

**Soo, here it is, please REVIEW and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Apart

**Soo here's chapter 6. I really really hope you like it. Astrid may be a little ooc in this one but whatever...**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Enjoy!**

**-Clary Chase**

* * *

"You're staring at them again"

Astrid blinked and looked at James. He smiled at her.

"What?"

"You were staring at your friends again" he said.

She placed her chin on her hand "Oh" was all she said.

"Look, baby. I know you don't want to tell me why you and Hiccup fought because it hurts, but whatever was the reason, I'm sure you were right. And he's a jerk if he doesn't talk to you. He doesn't know what he's missing"

She tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. If he only knew. Hiccup had all the rights to be mad at her.

Four days had passed since the party and she hadn't talked to any member of her group.

She had been pretty much like a ghost, standing there at the table of the football players with James, looking at her friends.

She felt empty.

"James, babe, I'm not feeling well" she finally said standing up "I think I'll go to my room for a while"

He seemed surprised but then he gave her a peck on the lips "Okay, I'll see you later"

* * *

When she had closed the door of her room she let herself fall on her bed.

The sight of Hiccup's empty bed was always like a punch in the gut.

She picked up a photo from her bedside table and stared at it.

It showed her and Hiccup at his eighteenth birtday.  
They were laughing, their arms around each other. Both their parents stood in the background, smiling at them.

The door creaked open and she shot up, hiding the picture.

Heather and Ruffnut were standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with an unsteady voice.

Heather raised a brow "Amazing way to greet your best friends" she said.

Ruffnut chuckled closing the door.

Astrid looked down as they sat on her bed "I thought you were mad at me" she muttered.

"We are" Ruffnut said "But we still love you"

Astrid looked up "How is... Hic?"

Heather pursed her lips "Pretty broken"

Her heart sank. She had seen his circled eyes and messy hair. As if he was completely neglecting his own conditions.

"I..." she started to sob "He'll never forgive me"

The two girls didn't say anything. They surely knew she was right.

She felt arms around her and she realised she was being wrapped in her friends' arms.

"We're here to listen to your side of the story" Heather said in a soothing tone.

"We won't judge you" Ruffnut said placing a kiss in her hair.

Astrid nodded and took a deep breath "First of all, you need to know I've always had a crush on him..."

* * *

"Hiccup"

Hiccup turned around at the sound of his name.

James was standing by his table with a stern look.

"Yes?" he said "Can I help you?"

James glared at him "I would like to talk to you about your fight with Astrid"

He widened his eyes. Beside him, his friends made strangled sounds.

"Uh... sure"

James looked at the others "Alone"

Hiccup shrugged "They know everything. I'm not moving from here"

"Fine" the other hissed placing his hands on the table "I want to know what happened beetween the two of you. She won't tell me"

Hiccup swallowed. Of course she wouldn't.

"Don't you think she has her reasons not to tell you?" he said defiantly.

"Well, if I find out you did something she didn't want you to do or made a move on her, you'll pay"

He paled and James grinned evilly "Did you really think I hadn't noticed the way you look at her?" he laughed "You're only a poor deluded guy, Hiccup. Do you still hope you have a chance with her? You've been friends since you were, what? Five? If she wanted to be with you she would have done it already. You'll never-"

He was cut off by Snotlout who stood up abruptly and grabbed his collar "That's enough Williams" he growled "Get out of here. Now"

James shook his head "He's a man. He can defend himself, Jorgenson"

Hiccup glared at him standing up"Just know this, James: you're right. Yes, I love Astrid. But she's the one wrong this time. And maybe it's best for you if you don't find out why we fought. You'll be happier this way, believe me"

James seemed puzzled.

"Stay away from her, Haddock" he said threateningly. And he walked away.

"Asshole" Snotlout muttered.

"There was no need to defend me" Hiccup said.

He scrolled his shoulders, blushing "Well, uncle Stoick would never forgive me if I didn't protect you. I just did it for him, you know. Family honor"

Hiccup looked at him with an amused smile "Yeah right"

He would never admit he actually cared a lot for his cousin. Tuffnut and Fishlegs laughed at his attitude.

* * *

"Hey lover boy" Heather greeted joining Hiccup on a bench in the university park.

"Hey" he said "Where have you been?"

"With Astrid"  
He flinched but didn't say anything.

"She's really sorry, Hic"

"Do I look like I care about it?" his tone was cold but she knew better.

"I know you're hurt. Please give her chance"

He shook his head "No"

"You're both hurt"

"Not my problem. I won't talk to her, Heath"

Heather had expected him to shout at her but he was totally calm.

She sighed "You're both so stubborn. She LOVES you!"

He laughed bitterly "Of course. Listen, I know she's a dear friend of yours and I am as well. Yes, we've been friends for a long time and all of you hate to see us apart but... maybe it was time to put an end to our friendship"

Heather rolled her eyes "Whatever. You'll soon realise you still need her in your life"

"If you say so"

She stood up and took something out of her pocket.

Hiccup frowned when she placed a photo in his lap "When Ruff and I entered the room she was holding this, crying" was all she said before walking away.

* * *

When she was out of sight, Hiccup glanced down at the photo.

He remembered that day very well. It was one of his happiest memories.

No one was in the park at that late hour to see him, so he threw his head back on the bench and let silent tears fall down his cheeks.

* * *

_3 weeks later_

Astrid's eyes snapped open when James' hands slid under her shirt. They were kissing in her bed.

"James, wait" she said pulling away.

He looked down at her with a frown "What? You don't want to?"

She gulped "I just don't feel like it today"

He huffed and sat up "Well you never feel like it. We haven't been intimate in almost three weeks, Astrid"

She bit her lip "I'm on my period. It wouldn't be awesome for us to... you know. Don't you think?"

He didn't seem convinced so she leaned in and kissed him "I love you, you know it, right?" she said.

He nodded and stood up "I have training tonight and tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow night at the match?"

"Sure"

He kissed her and walked out.

* * *

When he closed the door behind him, Astrid went in the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She had said such a big lie. She didn't have her period from a way too long amount of time and fear was eating her alive.

She locked the door and went to take her purse. Inside she found the little packet she had bought the night before. With Heather and Ruffnut around she hadn't had the time to use it but now she was completely alone.

She let the the thing slid out in her trembling hand.

A pregnancy test.

She waited nervously, fidgeting with her hands and thinking of all the possible scenarios.

She hadn't been with James in such a long time that if the test resulted positive, it was almost sure it was Hiccup's.

If there was still a tiny chance for them to be friends again, a baby would have destroyed it forever.

A baby? The mere idea freaked her out. How was she supposed to take care of a baby? She was only twenty-one. Her parents would have been furios.

She started to shiver as she finally looked down at it.

Her eyes widened and she let out a sob she didn't know she was holding.

The test was positive.

* * *

***evil laughter***

**Weell, this is it. Please don't hate me! Hopefully I'll put more Hiccstrid in the next one**

**I'll update as soon as I can, I promise.**

**P.S. Check out my other story, 'Betrothed', it's a crossover with Brave but I don't ship Mericcup so the pairing is, as always, Hiccstrid :)**

**REVIEW!**

**-Clary Chase**


	7. Discovering the truth

**You guys are awesome! Reading all your amazing reviews is probably one of the best parts of my day!**

**Hopefully this chapter will make up for the cliff-hanger at the end of chapter six!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nervous?"

Astrid turned her head towards Ruffnut and frowned "Uh?"

"It's the last match of the semester" she explained "If we don't win we're out of the championship. Besides, James is playing so..."

"Oh" she blushed "Yeah yeah. I'm a bit nervous, yes"

"Don't worry" Heather reassured her "He's a good player"

She nodded. She hated lying to her friends.

James had been out all day to train and she had been wandering in her room or lying in bed thinking about the actual possibility of having a baby.

And now that she was in the crowded stadium for the match she couldn't help but glance here and there like a fool and fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"Evening, ladies!" Snotlout exclaimed joining them with the guys.

Astrid's heart sank when she saw Hiccup. He had an arm around a girl's shoulders and he was smiling. She recognised her as Sam, a quiet and shy girl from the reading club she and Hiccup often went to.

He sat some seats away from her but didn't even search her gaze.

The boys gave her sympathetic looks but she shrugged as if the picture of those two together didn't affect her at all.

The players made their entrance and Astrid spotted James. When they started to do a little warm-up he looked up and smiled. He blew her a kiss and she flushed. From the corner of her eyes she saw Hiccup finally looking at her but she didn't turn.

The match started. People shouted, trumpets echoed from everywhere.

Astrid followed James everywhere with her gaze, even if the huge pride she would usually feel seeing him play was long gone.

It was in the middle of the play that she felt something in her stomach. She hadn't eaten much but she felt something come up her throat.

She stood up abruptly and ran inside, not caring for everyone's gaze on her.

* * *

Hiccup watched puzzled as Astrid ran away from the stadium, a hand on her mouth and a horrified expression.

Heather was already about to run after her but he stopped her "Don't" he said "I'll go"

"Hiccup" she started, but then shut up.

He looked down at Sam "Sorry, I gotta..."

She smiled at him, maybe a little sadly "I know. Don't worry. Go to her"

He bit his lip and rushed out.

Everyone was watching the match so the corridors of the university were dark and empty.

When he had finally reached the women bathroom he lingered a bit before pushing the door open.

Just one toilet was closed and from there came a distint noise of someone throwing up mixed with... crying?

"Astrid" he called.

The noise stopped leaving only faint sobs.

Without esitation he opened the door.

Astrid was leaning on the toilet and she instantly turned around.

Her face was pale, her eyes full of tears and her blonde hair were messy, sticking in every direction.

"Astrid..." he said again with strangled voice.

She looked up at him with wide eyes "W-why... you shouldn't be here"

He knelt in front of her "I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be" he whispered gently.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, bringing make up with them.

"You should be with your girlfriend" she muttered.

He shrugged "She's not my girlfriend. It was our first date. She asked me out and I thought 'why not?', but I wasn't too interested"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"I'm such a horrible person" she sobbed.

He sighed. No need to pretend anymore. No matter how hard he tried or how badly she hurt him, he couldn't stop loving her.

He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"I'm sorry, Hic" she cried hiding her face in his shoulder "I didn't mean it..."

"Shh" he murmured stroking her hair "It's okay. Everything is fine"

She shook her head "Y-you don't understand" she cried histerically "I-I make a mess of everything!"

He frowned "Now you're freaking me out. Don't you think you're exagerrating?"

She puckered her lip and reached for the pocket of her jacket.

She pulled out something long and placed it in his hand. He looked down at it.

"Uh... okay?" he said "What is a pregnancy test supposed to m- oh"

His eyes widened as realization hit him "Astrid..."

She let out another sob "I wasn't sure at first" she explained "But then my period was late. I-I haven't been with James for so long that if... I d-don't know what to do and... please don't... oh, god, Hiccup I'm such a spoiled girl and-"

"It's fine" he said all of a sudden.

She looked at him "W-what?"

He bit the inside of his cheek nervously, then held up his hands and put them on her cheeks "I said it's fine" he repeated.

"B-but, did you hear what I-"

"Yes, I heard. You may be pregnant with my child. I won't say I'm happy about it since we're only twenty-one but I promise that, if we'll have a baby, I won't make you regret it"

Her face was an unreadable mask of emotions.

She leaned her forehead on his and whispered "I love you"

His heart started to beat faster as he looked into her watery blue eyes. He had spent his whole life trying to get to know every single shade of her hard facade.

Now he only saw pure regret and _love._

Their noses touched "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say it"

Then he kissed her. He couldn't care less that they were on the floor of a bathroom. That she was a mess and just five minutes before she had been throwing up in the toilet.

The only thing that mattered to him was the feeling of her slender body in his arms. Her hands grasping his shoulders and her sighs as he pulled her closer.

"Say it again" he whispered in her mouth.

"I love you. I love you. I love you" she repeated over and over again pulling him to her and leaning her back on the wall.

When they broke the kiss they had to catch their breaths.

He leaned in and kissed her neck "I love you too" he murmured.

She knotted her fingers in his hair "What are we gonna do?" she asked.

He pulled away "First of all, we need to go to a doctor" he said "Then we'll see"

She nodded reluctantly "What about James?"

He tilted his head "Do you still want to be with him?"

Her eyes widened "God, no!" she exclaimed.

He laughed "Let's wait. Don't break up with him yet"

"But-"

"Trust me. Do you trust me?"

Her gaze was intense "Yes. I do"

"Good" he stood up and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up "Let's clean up a bit, okay?"

He held her hair up as she washed her face in the sink.

When she was finished he passed an arm around her shoulders and held her tightly as they walked through the corridors.

People were starting to come in. The match must had ended.

When they finally reached the stadium they found James yelling at Heather and the others "YOU should take care of her when I'm not around! Why did you let her go when she was feeling sick?!"

"James" Astrid called weakly.

James' head snapped in her direction. His eyes widened and he rushed over, taking her away from Hiccup's arms.

He pressed his lips in a thin line, jealousy overwhelming him as he watched him take her face in his hands and press a kiss to her lips.

"Baby, are you okay? I was so worried!"

"I'm fine" she said "I just threw up a bit, I must have eaten something bad. Hiccup came to check on me"

James looked up and glared at Hiccup. He raised a brow. His jaw clenched when he noticed Astrid was looking at him, expecting him to thank her friend.

"Thanks" he said.

Hiccup only nodded "Just take care of her" he said.

The others were looking at him with confused expressions but he simply ignored them.

He turned to leave and when he was about to open the door to go inside he heard a shout "HIC!"

He turned around and stumbled when Astrid threw her arms around him "Thank you" she said, then lowered her voice so only he could hear her "Come to my room at midnight"

When she stepped back he smiled at her "Have a good night" he said.

She smirked and went back to James.

* * *

It was exactly midnight when Astrid felt a faint knock.

She jumped up and ran to open the door.

Hiccup didn't waste time to get in and close it behind him before someone could see them.

He looked at her and smiled. She had taken a bath and dressed in her light night gown, so her appearance was totally different from her previous one. Water had cleared her mind and woken her up.

With a swift move Hiccup pulled her into his arms "I love you" he said.

She kissed his chin with a chuckle "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that"

He captured her lips and pinned her against a wall, grabbing her legs to hoist her up.

She let out a little moan and run her hands through his hair as their lips moved together as if they were meant to be sealed.

They kissed passionately for what felt like forever and when they finally pulled away their cheeks were red and hot.

Astrid got off and sat on her bed, gesturing for Hiccup to come and sit next to her.

He did so and took her hands in the process, starting to draw little circles on her palms.

"Hic...?"

"Yes, milady?"

"We can't just... _kiss_. I want to talk about what happened at the party"

He bit his lip "I don't think it is necessary"

"But I do" she insisted "I've been an awful person. I was so excited about the idea of being with you, even if just for one night. I wanted to forget James. The champagne we had drunk made me feel so light, like nothing go wrong. But then finding you naked in my bed the morning after only made me realise how much I screwed up our friendship. I've never regretted what we did, but I was so sad that I had lost the most important person in my life"

He smiled a bit "I don't regret it either. Even if now it could result into a baby. And I'm not angry, really"

She frowned "But you should" she said sternly "Damn, Hiccup. I don't deserve all this kindness from you!"

He laughed "It's just who I am. I can't stay mad at you for too long. I love you way too much"

His last sentence lifted the remaining insecurity from her chest.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips "Thank you"

He gave her a lopsided grin "For you, this and more, milady"

It was her time to laugh and then she patted the covers.

"Will you stay with me, tonight?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

They slid under the covers together and Hiccup pulled Astrid to his chest.

She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

She remembered other times they had been like that.

When they were little and there had been a storm while they were on a school trip. She had run to his bed and wrapped her tiny arms around him, shaking with fear.  
When, at twelve, she had slept with him after her grandfather had died and coming back home to her mother crying was too hard.  
When her first boyfriend had broken up with her at sixteen in front of the whole school, umiliating her saying she was a horrible kisser.

Through all of that, he was always there, like a steady rock in the middle of a sea-storm.

She felt his fingers graze her flat stomach "You're gonna be an amazing mother" he whispered planting a kiss on her forehead.

"And you'll be the greatest father a baby could ask for" she said with smile.

He chuckled and cradled her head in the crook of his neck.

Beetween soft kisses and whispered promises, they fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms, finally at peace after so many weeks.

* * *

**Aaand this is it. I hope I made happy all the Hiccstrid fans reading the story! ;)**

**As always, please REVIEW!**

**-Clary Chase**


	8. Things don't always happen as we want

**Hi everyone! I'm not dead!**

**Sorry for the late update, I wanted to post this earlier but I was on holiday with a friend and there was no internet. **

**Please don't hate me for this chapter!**

**I have a big question: many of you are asking for a fight beetween James and Hiccup when he finds out about him and Astrid.**

**What do you say? ****Should I put it in the story? Would you like it?**

**Please let me know through a review or PM me.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**-Clary Chase**

* * *

Rays of sun started to penetrate through the curtains illuminating the room and Astrid grunted shifting under the covers.

Then she opened her eyes slowly.

For a moment she stood there, watching the ceiling, and memories of the day before instantly came to her mind.

She looked at the bedside table and noticed a little note.

She picked it up eagerly:

_"Hey sleeping beauty, I had to sneak out before the evil boyfriend could catch me. _

_You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up, I wonder from how long you didn't sleep that well._

_I thought maybe, if you don't have to go out with James tomorrow, we could go to the doctor._

_I'll see you at breakfast, hopefully?_

_I love you,_

_Hic"_

She smiled at the _'I love you'_, he was always so sweet. And he was right. She hadn't slept that well in a long time.

His arms around her had conciliated her sleep.

She stirred and got off bed. After seeing the late hour she dressed herself and headed to the cantine where everyone ate breakfast.

She didn't spot James so she hurried to her friends and sat down next to Hiccup. "Morning guys" she said happily.

Hiccup smiled at her and the others looked at them with wide eyes.  
"

Okay" Tuffnut snapped pointing his spoon at them "What the fuck is happening beetween you two?"

Astrid shrugged "Nothing"

"Nothing?!" Snotlout exclaimed "You are best friends who freaking... _did the thing_ while she's still with another guy and now you're just... this?"

"Would you please low your voice?" Hiccup hissed at his cousin "We don't need the whole university to know that we... you know..."

"Aw... He's blushing!" Ruffnut cooed teasingly.

"Oh god, guys" Fishlegs rolled his eyes "Let these two be"

"Thanks 'Legs" Astrid smiled at him.

"Don't think this means anything. I want to know what's going on as well"

"Okay people" Heather announced "Let's drop the topic. The king of all jerks has arrived!" she pointed at James that was just walking in, looking around.

"Heather!" Astrid almost yelled blushing "He's still my boyfriend"

The girl looked at her with her dark eyebrows raised.

She suddenly felt something soft being pressed against the back of her neck and she jumped with a shriek.

"James!"

He laughed and kissed her "I see you're better today" he said completely ignoring her friends.

She nodded, a little bit irritated by the fact that he behaved like there was no one surrounding them.

"I have training today. Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

She bit her lip, pretending to think if she had other plans and then blinked, faking displeasure "Oh, James I'm sorry I can't. The girls and I are going shopping"

"What? Really?" Ruffnut said with wide eyes.

Heather kicked her under the table, understanding Astrid was trying to hide something from James.

"Of course Ruff, don't you remember?"

Ruffnut pouted massaging her leg and then swallowed looking at Astrid's death glare "Oh yeah, now I remember!" she shrugged in James' direction "You'll have to find another day to steal our girl, sorry Jimmy"

"_James_" he hissed.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes "Whatever"

Astrid had to restrain herself from laughing. She and Tuff were the most open ones of the group and they never tried to hide their nuisance towards James, picking up on him and pretending to always forget his name.

At first she had found it annoying but in that moment she would have wanted to squeeze her crazy friend in a tight hug.

"Well, I'll send you a text then" James said leaning to kiss her.

"Okay" she said with a smile watching him walk away.

When he was out of sight Heather placed her hands on the table "Now, would you two please tell us what you have to do?"

Astrid started to fidget under the table and Hiccup grabbed her hand to stop her "We just want to pay a visit to my parents" he said calmly.

None of them seemed convinced but they didn't say anything else.

"But..." Fishlegs looked unsure as he glanced quickly at Astrid, probably wondering if she would have hit him "Are you... like... together now?"

They both blushed at that and they all grinned.

"You are!" Snotlout whispered.

Astrid glared at him "James doesn't know, it's a secret for now"

"Why don't you just break up with him?" Heather asked annoyed.

She pursed her lips and looked at Hiccup who said "It's not the right time"

"But I will" she finished "I just... don't know when"

For a moment there was silence, then Ruffnut cleared her throat "So... you'll pay a visit to your parents, Hic?"

"Yeah" Tuffnut wiggled his eyebrows "Maybe they'll have some fun in-"

Before he could finish the sentence Hiccup hit his leg under the table, hard, and Tuff whined.

"Hey!" he exclaimed "What's with you two and hitting us Throstons under the table?!"

* * *

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine"

Hiccup rolled his eyes handing Astrid his jacket.

Despite the fact that it was May, that one was a chilly morning.

It was early, they didn't need to be seen by James.

Astrid smiled at him as she placed the jacket on her shoulders "Thanks"

He nodded and couldn't help but think of how tiny she looked in his clothes. Her hair was down and her eyes were wider than usual, showing she was struggling on the inside.

He didn't ask her how she felt, she would have probably snapped at him.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, the music coming from radio filling the unusual silence beetween them.

When they pulled in the parking lot Astrid took a deep breath "Ok, let's go"

It didn't take long before they found the department where they did echographies.

Couples way older than them looked at them with eyebrows raised, probably wondering how old the two of them could be.

Hiccup felt a little intimidated by their intense stares as he sat down next to Astrid.

She, on the other hand, seemed in her own little bubble.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she almost jumped. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the feeling of her bones standing out a little bit more than necessary. He was hit by a wave of guilt wondering how weight she must have lost in those weeks he hadn't talked to her.

"Hey" he said gently.

She looked at him "Mh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" she deadpanned, looking away.

"You don't have to act brave, you know?"

"I'm not scared"

"Well you would be an automaton if you weren't"

She sighed in frustration and closed her eyes.

She didn't say anything, just leaned into his side and nestled her head in his neck.

He wrapped an arm her and held her close.

They watched silently as the couples went out of the room all with happy smiles on their faces, already dwelling on which name they would have given the baby.

When it was their turn they stood up and the doctor, a middle-aged woman, looked at them with lips pursed.

When the door was closed behind them she sat at her desk and Astrid gripped Hiccup's arm almost painfully.

"So..." the doctor said. Hiccup read 'Mrs. Molly Davis' on a ticket "How old are you?"

Astrid seemed too off to answer so Hiccup cleared his throat "Twenty-two, ma'am"

She nodded "And you think..."

He was surprised when Astrid spoke up "The pregnancy test was positive. I want to make sure"

Mrs. Davis nodded and gestured for a bed "Lay there, honey" she said softly.

Astrid's legs trembled as Hiccup watched her climb on the tiny bed.

He stood there awkwardly as the doctor picked up all of instruments.

She looked up and smiled "You can come here" she said "I'm sure she would like you by her side"

Astrid turned to look at him. Her eyes were big and concerned as she held out her hand.

She looked so fragile and vulnerable that he almost rushed to her side, taking her cold hand in his.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead "It's okay" he reassured her "I'm right here with you"

They both watched silently as Mrs. Davis spread a weird jelly on Astrid's bare belly and placed what looked like a sort of complicated remote control on it.

Their attention was caught by the movements projected on the monitor on the wall.

Mrs. Davis' eyebrows were furrowed as she looked at it, concentrated.

After what seemed like forever she pointed to something very little on the moving picture "I know it seems strange but, it's right here"

Astrid's gaze flickered quickly from the monitor to the doctor's sympathetic gaze "W-what's there?" she stuttered.

"Well, you're four weeks pregnant, dear"

_Four weeks pregnant._

_Pregnant._

Hiccup stumbled.

Astrid's fingers suddenly became weak in his hand.

All of the blood drained from her face, leaving her pale and wide eyed.

A baby. How would have they handled a pregnancy and college?

When he was able to think again, Hiccup said "So... she's pregnant"

As soon as the words left his mouth he realised how stupid he must had sounded, but the doctor smiled a bit sadly, obviously knowing they didn't want any of that.

"Yes, she is"

"O-okay... thank you so much"

"If you need anything, I'll be here" Mrs. Davis said.

Hiccup only nodded.

It took a little for him to get Astrid to get off the bed.

They stumbled out of the room and walked through the hospital corridors on unsteady legs.

When they were out she let go of his arm "I need to sit" she said in a broken voice plopping down on a bench.

Hiccup swallowed sitting down next to her.

He hid his hands in his face.

"I'm sorry"

She turned her head "What for?"

"This is all my fault"

She raised a brow "I don't know if you've noticed, but it takes two people to make a baby" she snapped, her Astrid-like behavior suddenly showing.

He closed his eyes "Whatever. I'm the one who got you pregnant"

She didn't say anything for a moment, she just let her blue eyes wander on the parking lot, watching families with little kids laughing and old people walking with their canes.

"I wanted to make sure because..." her voice broke a little "You know, sometimes pregnancy tests aren't right. It could have been wrong and... don't take it personally but I truly hoped it was wrong"

He shook his head "It's okay, Astrid. I kind of hoped that too"

"How are we gonna do this?"

He looked down at her and saw the tears streaming down her tired face.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek "I don't know but... we'll manage... somehow"

She shook her head and leaned into his embrace "We can't, Hiccup. We're just twenty-two... we know nothing about babies and raising a family and... changing diapers or..."

Her voice caught and she couldn't go on.

"What are they gonna say about us?" she asked.

He pushed her away gently and tilted his head "Who?"

"Our college mates. Our friends. Oh god, our parents"

He rolled his eyes "We will probably never see our college mates again. We're graduating in three months. Our friends won't judge us. They're good friends. And our parents will be supportive, they always wanted us to end up together and don't tell me you didn't know it!"

That made her chuckle a bit "Yeah. Maybe just not in this way..."

He shrugged "Things don't always happen as we want them to"

She nodded and then her little smile dropped "James..." she whispered.

Hiccup pursed his lips "We'll think about him tomorrow"

"We can't always delay dealing with him, Hiccup" she retorted.

"N-not today. It's a lot to take in. You're too shocked. _I_ am too shocked. This isn't the right time"

"Then what do you want to do?" she asked uncertaintly "We have to start telling at least someone"

He thought for a moment "Okay. We'll start with my parents"

* * *

Astrid's hands were trembling as Hiccup raised a hand to knock on the Haddock's door.

Even if it wasn't a castle like their manor, their house in New York was still very big.

"Hey" he called her softly "It's okay"

She shifted uncomfortably "Yeah... right"

The door opened revealing Valka standing in the doorway "Guys!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

Hiccup gripped Astrid's hand.

"May we come in?"

* * *

The silence was almost suffocating.

Astrid's hand felt little and cold in Hiccup's bigger and warm one.

Stoick was playing nervously with his cup of long forgotten coffee while Valka was looking at her hands clenched tightly in her lap.

It was Hiccup who broke the silence.

"We're sorry if we disappointed you" he said solemnly.

His parents glanced up at him.

"Disappointed?" Stoick repeated.

"You could never disappoint us, Hiccup" Valka said in a gentle tone "We're just... sorry this happened to you. It was an accident, and we know it"

"Yeah but it all started with a night that should not have happened beetween him and me, and I'm still with James" Astrid said quickly, feeling bitterness growing stronger every passing minute in her chest.

She didn't deserve to be treated well by Valka and Stoick.

She had been with their son while she was still dating someone else. Weren't they supposed to be mad at her?

She was more than surprised when it was Stoick who answered to her bitter comment.

"We won't blame you, Astrid. Even if you're trying so hard to make yourself look like some sort of slut"

His words hit her and she narrowed her eyes.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

He sighed "We're very much alike and I know what's going on in that little weird mind of yours: you think you don't deserve us to be so kind to you"

Astrid blushed furiously and bit her lip and Stoick's lips curled up "See? I know you. You're wrong. The thing is, you two have always been meant for each other, you're meant to be together. Okay, maybe this is not the best way to be so but you'll overcome it"

Valka nodded "And we'll be here for you, whenever you need us"

Astrid was so relieved and overjoyed by their words that she didn't care to let tears fall down her face "So you're not... mad at us?"

They smiled "No, sweety" Valka answered "We're not"

She let out a heavy sigh and Hiccup pulled her to his chest, planting a soft kiss to her forehead "See?" he whispered "Nothing to be afraid of"

Stoick stood up "Come on, son" he said "Let's drink something and leave the women on their own"

Hiccup smiled slightly and squeezed Astrid's arm "I'll be right back"

She nodded "Don't get drunk" she teased "You need to take me to college safe and sound"

He laughed and went out with his father.

Valka looked at her and patted the empty spot on the couch beside her "Come here"

Astrid plopped down next to her and she was instantly wrapped into her slender arms that she knew almost like her mother's ones.

She placed her head on Valka's shoulder, smelling her familiar scent of lavender perfume.

That perfume was the one that filled her nose when they were little and she always woke up before Hiccup whenever they slept together.

She would silently tiptoe to the kitchen to find Valka who just went out of the bathroom, the perfume filling the whole room.

She wound pick her up and place her on the counter, asking what she wanted for breakfast.

"Are you ok?" the woman asked.

Astrid shrugged "I could... be more ok"

"If you need anything, I'm here to listen"

"Right now I just need to be hugged"

She felt Valka's chest shake with a soft laugh "Yeah that's kind of what pregnancy make you feel like. For half the time you'll want someone to hold you and for the other half you'll just want to yell at the world"

"I think I'll be more the kind of pregnant woman who just yells at the whole world" she said with a little smile.

"Knowing you, you may be right. But you'll be fine, dear. I promise"

* * *

"I don't think I'll handle this" Hiccup said uncertaintly as he took the glass from his father "I'm not a big drinker"

"Sure, son" Stoick winked at him "You only drink champagne"

He blushed and the big man laughed "I'm kidding, Hiccup. Trust me, you'll handle this"

He nodded and took a sip. The liquid burned his throat a bit but he swallowed it quicly and placed the glass on the table with a sigh.

Stoick sat on a chair and crossed his arms "What are you thinking of?"

Hiccup closed his eyes and let his head rest on a cupboard "Just of how scared I am"

"It will be okay"

"Yeah, sure. I'm twenty-two and I got pregnant my best friends who is still dating that jerk of a football player. But it will be okay"

"Saying 'got her pregnant' sounds like something horrible"

"It kinda is" he muttered.

"You just need to see the bright side of it, son"

"Which would be?"

"You two love each other. You have two supportive families. In three months you'll be out of college, you'll be able to buy a house and find a good job. We'll help you"

"I could never use your money to adjust the mess I made, dad. You know it"

"I never said using my money was a choice"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. There was no point in arguing. He surely had inherited his stubborness from his father.

He almost didn't realise his father had stood up until his big figure was hovering over him.

Stoick placed his hands on his shoulders and smiled down at him affectionally "Your mother and I will help you. End of the story"

Hiccup couldn't help but smile "Thanks, dad"

His father didn't say anything. He just pulled him to his chest and held him tightly like when he was a kid and barely reached his belly.

He leaned onto his embrace and for a moment, he pretended he was that kid again, and not a man who was about to have a kid on his own.

* * *

It was late that night when Hiccup and Astrid finally parked the car in the parking lot of the university.

They stood in comfortable silence for some minutes.

"My father said they will help us talk to your parents" Hiccup finally said.

Astrid didn't look at him "That'll help a lot" she said "They were so kind... like your father, said, I don't think I deserve all this kindness"

"Think what you want" Hiccup took her chin gently and forced her to look at him "You're receiving it anyway"

She wanted to protest but his lips on hers made her forget whatever she had on her troubled mind.

Astrid gripped his shoulders tightly and Hiccup pulled her to his chest as much as their sitting positions allowed.

"Want me to come over tonight?" he asked pulling away.

She nodded and leaned her forehead on his "I'll go ahead and you'll follow me in a few minutes?"

"Sure"

He placed one last kiss on the corner of her mouth and she got out of the car, making her way in the cold night.

* * *

Astrid was more than surprised when she found the door of her room unlocked.

She opened it slightly and saw that the light had been switched on.

She frowned and stepped in.

She almost shrieked when what at the first sight looked like a pile of clothes on the floor stood up.

"Hey Astrid"

She widened her eyes. James looked a bit tired, his eyebrows were furrowed.

"James..." she gulped "I-I didn't expect you here. H-how did you get in?"

James gestured for the keys that layed abandoned on the desk "Some months ago you gave me a copy of the keys, or have you already forgotten?"

He rolled something in his hand and she looked at it.

Her heart stopped beating and her hands began to tremble uncontrollably on the doorknob.

He followed her gaze and held up the pregnancy test "Oh yeah" he said "Mind to explain this?"

"I-I..."

"Astrid"

They both turned to see Hiccup standing in the doorway. He narrowed his eyes at seeing they had company.

"James..." he whispered as his face got paler and paler.

James faked a surprised expression "Hi, Hiccup"

He threw him the pregnancy test and Hiccup barely caught it.

"So, Astrid, who's the father?"

* * *

***duh-da-da we're dead!***

**Here you go! I know many of you wanted Astrid to just be sick and all but I wanted to put some real drama in the story.**

**Aaand, James found the test, ouch!**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can but I can't promise anything. I have an exam in september and study is taking away most of my time...**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for your support, love you all!**

**-Clary Chase**


	9. Mean

**Sorryyyy for making you wait so long! I had a terrible block with this chapter and I focused mainly on my other stories. So so sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Clary Chase**

* * *

"Well, I can't exactly say I'm surprised, you know?"

Astrid looked up at James with watery eyes.

He sat on Hiccup's bed in front of her while its owner was beside her, stroking the small of her back reassuringly.

"W-what?"

James smiled sadly "Oh come on, I'm not dense. I saw the way you two looked at each other, everybody did except you two. I knew I was just a replacement but you know, Astrid... I loved it. I loved being with you even if I knew you would never like me fully"

"James, that's not-"

"It's okay. I knew all along. I expected it. Well, maybe not the pregnancy but still... I knew it and I lovef every single minute we spent together"

Tears streamed down her face and Hiccup was clever enough to remove his hand from her back and give her space.

As Astrid looked at James' features changed by hurt she felt a knot in her stomach.

Guilt laced around her lungs like a snake and took her breath away.

For a moment she saw the nice guy he actually was when he wasn't trying to impress her.

The guy she started to like during their first year at university when he would come to her door and bring her lunch when he didn't see her at the classes they had in common just to find out Hiccup had already provided to that.

Now she understood his cocky behavior towards her friends and Hiccup.

He knew.

He knew it since the beginning and just wanted to delay the moment he would've had to say goodbye to her.

A sob escaped her lips and James closed his eyes, shaking his head "Please, don't cry. I told you. I knew what I was getting myself into and I still decided to do it. It was nice until it lasted"

He stood up.

Astrid shot up as well, grabbing his arm as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"James" she whispered with a hoarse voice.

He turned and she bit her lip "I'm sorry"

He swallowed "Just... can I... did you ever like me? Even... a little bit?"

She nodded "Yes. Yes I did"

He smiled sadly and squeezed her shoulder "This is... better than nothing"

She let go of his hand.

"Hey Hiccup" James called.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes "Y-yes?"

"Just... take care of her for me, okay?"

"I will"

"Good"

Then, silent as he had introduced in the room, James disappeared in the dark corridors.

* * *

Astrid instantly heard the door creak open but she didn't have to look up to know who it was.

She could recognize Heather's light steps and Ruff's loud and heavy ones in a room full of thousands of people.

"Eating an entire box of chocolate cookies?" Heather asked in a gentle tone sitting next to her.

Ruff plopped on the bed and elbowed her "Make room" she grunted.

Astrid shifted.

"You'll get fat" Ruffnut made her notice gesturing to the candy carts that lied on the floor.

She shrugged "Who cares? I'm going to get fat anyway"

The two rolled their eyes "You'll just carry another human in your belly, you're not going to get fat, you idiot!"

"RUFF!"

"It's okay, Heath. Maybe I need someone to insult me"

"See?"

Astrid threw the box away and rubbed her hands on the covers.

"I guess Hiccup told you"

"Yeah" Ruff nodded.

Heather grimaced "You... shouldn't have yelled at him just because he told you not to get depressed"

"Hormones"

Ruffnut snorted and Heather glared at her "This doesn't justify the fact that you pushed away the father of your baby. Remember he's hurting as well"

Astrid widened her eyes realising what she had done and she hid her face in the pillow "Oh my god! I'm a horrible person!"

She heard her friends' gasps and Ruffnut say "Isn't it a little bit early for pregnancy hormones?"

Astrid threw a pillow straight into her face and the blonde blinked.

"You know what, I'm really looking forward for the moment you'll be so tired and _huge_ to not be able to hit me anymore!"

"You deserved it"

"Seriously Astrid" Heather "You're going to apologize to that poor guy or I'll slap you so hard to make you forget your own name, pregnant or not" Heather said with a stern look.

Astrid smiled "Okay. But not now"

"Of course not now. Now we came to have girl-talk"

"I HATE GIRL-TALK!"

"Stop yelling and snapping at us, pregnant woman!" Ruffnut exclaimed "What's wrong with you?!"

* * *

Hiccup raised his to knock but stopped when he heard yells and groans coming from the inside.

It was clearly Astrid's voice.

He heard something crash on a wall and tokk that as his call to push the door open.

He narrowed his eyes at the sight in front of him.

Astrid was on her feet on her bed, her pajama creased and her hair messier than ever.

Empty boxes of cookies and candies carts were sprawled everywhere and a lamp lied on the floor.

"That's what you threw at the wall?" he asked closing the door.

"What?" she snapped getting off the bed.

Just then he noticed her eyes were wider than normal and red.

He saw her laptop on her bed and raised an eyebrow "Don't tell me, you've been watching Grease all afternoon like you always do when you're upset, and that's why your eyes are so red"

"FUCK YOU HICCUP!"

He ducked just in time not get hitten by her pillow.

"What's wrong with you?!" he shouted.

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! THEY'RE RIGHT! I'M A SLUT! WHAT THE HELL, I GOT PREGNANT AT TWENTY-TWO AND- mph!"

Hiccup had stepped forward and covered her mouth with his hand.

She struggled and licked it.

He yanked his hand back with a disgusted face "Ew, Astrid what the-"

He stopped when he saw her plop on the bed and hide her face in her hands, her body shaken by silent sobs.

He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs "This isn't about Grease, is it?"

She shook her head and pushed the laptop towards him.

He blinked and looked at it.

She was on Facebook.

His breath caught when he saw posts and comments of people from uni.

Apparently the news of her pregnancy had spread quickly.

He pursed his lips. James may had acted hurt, but in the end he had gotten his revenge, umiliating them in front of everyone.

The comments were all evil like "_Astrid Hofferson is such a slut_" or "_What a bitch to sleep with two guys at the same time_" or "_I really hope her kid doesn't inherit her horrible temper_"

He shut the laptop closed and turned to her.

Her eyes shined with tears.

"You shouldn't listen to them"

"I know I shouldn't" she croaked "Most of those girls are either jealous because now I have YOU or mad at me because 'I hurt _their_ poor James' but still... they are right"

"You know they're not"

"But they are. I slept with you while I was still with James and got pregnant with your child. This definetely labels me as a slut"

He didn't say anything for a moment and she sighed.

He rolled his eyes "Come here you"

She let herself fall to the floor and he pulled her in his lap "Your pregnancy was an accident, okay? And you just followed your heart and couldn't resist to my charm, that's why you slept with me" she snorted "Not because you're a slut"

She smiled lightly "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that"

He shrugged "It was nothing. My mother said to get used to it because it'll only intensify so I'm actually starting to deal with the whole 'pregnancy-hormones' idea"

She laughed and leaned in to kiss him.

He accepted her kiss and cupped her cheeks gently, stroking her cheekbones with his thumbs.

He felt a weird taste and pulled away quickly.

She frowned and he tilited his head "Did you eat licorice?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You know _I hate licorice_!"

"Oh, sorry I forgot!"

Her surprised expression turned into a smug one.

She grabbed his collar and he yelped "Come here. Let me give you another kiss"

"No! Stay away from me!"

* * *

**There you go! I hope you guys like it.**

**As always, please review and let me know your ideas.**

**Thank you for your constant support, love you all!**


	10. It sounds crazy

**Sorry again for the late update but the lack of reviews despite the fact that 129 people follow this story kinda discouraged me so I focused mainly on my story 'Betrothed' instead of writing this.**

**Please review or my updates won't be really fast.**

**This chapter is very short but I had to make you see how Astrid and Hiccup are managing their situation.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Astrid was in her own little bubble even as she and Snotlout walked through the corridors.

She was suddenly knocked aside and the books she was holding fell to the floor.

"Shit" she muttered under her breath.

"Watch where you're going, _slut_!" an high-pitched voice yelled.

She looked up to find Bethany Methers glaring at her.

In another situation she would have probably yelled back but in the past two months and half she had learned to shut her mouth and swallow all of the bile.

It was worse when she dared to fight back.

_Let those morons have their fun_, her mother would say, _you're better than all of them put together._

Sometimes she still wondered how her parents didn't hate her. A daughter pregnant at twenty-two.

"Hey! _You_ watch where you're going!" Snotlout yelled. He knelt next to her and picked up the majority of the books.

Bethany raised an eyebrow "Why are you defending her?"

"We're friends" Astrid deadpanned."Oh, so you sleep with Snotlout? Because Hiccup was your friend as well"

She was about to snap something when Snotlout stood up quickly "Okay, first: do we know each other? Because I'm pretty sure you have no right to call me by my first name. And second, you think that pushing my friend will make me return your dumb feelings for me?"

Bethany blushed furiously and Snotlout grinned like he knew he hit the target "yeah, you're kinda obvious. Now, before I umiliate you more, I suggest you step aside aand leave Astrid alone"

The girl was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks" Astrid mumbled quietly taking her books back.

"Anytime" Snotlout's eyes were dark "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm used to this"

Bethany wasn't the first and sure as hell wouldn't be the last girl to pick up on her and call her names in the hallways.

The girls were mean, the boys were... something else.

They knew she had cheated on James and she was suddenly someone who would sleep with you for one night.

Hiccup had gotten into a fight to defend her from some of James' fellow jocks.

It was like no one had ever cheated on their partner in that college before.

Maybe it was such a big deal because it had happened with her and Hiccup. He was a famous lawyer's son and they were both excellent students, the pride of most of their professors.

They finally got to their class.

They took their seats in the back of the classroom.

And the stares began.

* * *

"This is really cute, isn't it Val?"

"It's gorgeous, Ingrid! Astrid, dear, what do you think of this?"

Astrid shook out of her thoughts and turned to see Valka and her mother holding out a blue dress.

"Mh... what?"

"You could wear this at your graduation"

"Oh, yeah yeah, sure"

"Look, it's also a little bit large since in a few weeks you'll probably have a small bump"

She shrugged and her mother pursed her lips "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing" she snapped "I just don't get why you are so excited about me showing up at graduation and umiliating both our families"

"What are you talking about?" Valka exclaimed widening her eyes.

"I just... do you like knowing your kids accidentally became parents?"

"Here we go again" her mother said rolling her eyes "Astrid, we don't care about it. We love you both unconditionally and we're happy that in a few months we'll have a grandchild"

"Now, come on" Valka hurried "The guys won't take long on Hiccup's suit. Men are much more easier than women"

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Astrid looked up to find Hiccup staring down at her.

The restaurant was so noisy and their parents were chatting so loudly that no one but her heard him.

"Uhm, sure, why are you asking?"

"I don't know. You've been off since we arrived here. Did our mothers give you a hard time?"

"No it's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

His hand came to rest on her knee and she felt her skin tingle from his gentle touch.

"Can we go outside?"

"Sure"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her up "Guys we're going out to take a breath" he said.

"Of course, honey" Valka said.

They were out of the restaurant without another word.

There was a little garden and Hiccup and Astrid sat on a bench.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked caressing her stomach tenderly.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers "The baby's fine. The mother... a little less"

"If the mother has a problem, then the father does as well"

Astrid looked up at him and Hiccup smiled lifting her chin "We're a team"

She couldn't help but grin a bit "It's no big deal. Always just the girls being bitches to me"

Hiccup pulled her to him "Well I told you, don't listen to them. They're just jealous because they'll never have a baby with me"

"Moron" she laughed.

"But you love me anyway"

"Probably. You know, I really hate these hormones. I feel weak and fragile. I'm not weak and fragile!"

"Oh, I know it, love! Listen, tomorrow's sunday so... why don't you and I have a day in front of the laptop looking for a little house?"

Astrid blinked stupidly, then narrowed her eyes "Are you trying to ask me... to move in with you?"

"In my own way but... yeah. Pretty much"

She shook her head "Hiccup, I can't. I wouldn't be able to afford it"

"I'll pay"

"I could never use your money, you know that"

"You wouldn't be using it. It's called _sharing_. One day, when we'll have a job and our baby will be out of the '24/7 need of cares' phase, I'll marry you"

"HICCUP!"

"I'm serious! Not now of course, we're too young but... one day" he took her hands and kissed her cold fingers "Does this sound crazy to you?"

Astrid let out a nervous laugh "Absolutely"

"So...?" his smile was esitant.

She pulled him down and kissed him "So let's do it"

* * *

**I honeslty don't know when I'll post the next chapter.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	11. Making plans

**Hi guys! Thank you sooo much for all of your reviews for the last chapter, they made me so happy!**

**A special thanks goes to my dear Hiccupisnotuseless. Go check his stories! Thank you for your constant support, my friend! ;)**

**Here you go with chapter 11, I hope you'll like it!**

**-Clary Chase**

* * *

"Really, Astrid, just let me carry it!"

Astrid turned to Hiccup and glared at him "Hiccup, I'm still not huge, you know? I'm barely four months, I can handle a simple box!"

Hiccup backed away a little and knocked on another box.

"Okay, I get it. I'm just worried about the baby"

"The baby's fine" she snapped "I don't need you to worry so much. I'm not made of glass"

Hiccup rolled his eyes "As you want, milady. What do think if we take a break?"

She nodded. Despite what she tried to show, the little bump was actually a little tiring.

They settled on the couch that was placed in the middle of the empty living room, boxes surrounding them.

Just two weeks had passed since their graduation and they were already moving in the little apartment they had found in Manhattan.

Their friends and parents made turns to help them but that day they were all alone.

"This is really nice" Hiccup said absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"It is" she agreed looking up at him from is lap. She reached up to caress his chin and her fingers tingled.

"You need to shave" she made him notice.

"Sure, mommy"

"I'd go for '_wifey_'"

He laughed lightly "You actually like the ring it has, uh?"

"I do, yep" she smiled crookedly.

He slipped from under her and settled beetween her legs.

He lifted her tank top and leaned over to kiss her belly.

Astrid laughed, tangling her fingers in his hair "Wait until she'll kick. You won't like kissing my stomach so much anymore"

"She?" he asked glancing up at her, his fingers grazing the skin of her hips.

"It's a girl. I feel it"

He wore an amused grin "You feel it? Really?"

"Mothers have a sixth sense. You wouldn't understand"

"Sense all you want. I've always dreamed a little girl"

He resumed kissing her belly and traced a path up until he reached her mouth.

"I found a job" he finally blurted out.

She blinked tilting her head "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll work with my father at his studio. In a year, your boyfriend will be a lawyer"

Astrid smiled and brushed his hair aside "I'm so proud of you" she said kissing his cheek.

Hiccup smiled back "And I'm proud of my girlfriend teacher"

She frowned "Well, tecnically I'm not a teacher. I don't have a job yet"

"Oh, yes you do"

"What are you talking about?"

He grinned leaning back "Our mothers managed to get in contact with our elementary school. The old Mrs Macey is retiring, you'll take her place"

Astrid felt like she had been slapped.

A good slap, of course.

"Hiccup! Are you serious?"

He nodded with a smile "I knew you could never stay inactive, even if for a short amount of time so-"

She didn't let him finish and tackled him down with a bear hug.

Her stomach crashed into his chest and she would've whined if her happiness wasn't on such an high level.

He laughed looking at her "You'll work for a month and a half, then you'll stay at home until you give birth"

She rolled her eyes but pecked his lips anyway "You talked to them, isn't it?"

"Maybe"

She smiled down at him "You're amazing"

He sighed "Oh, well I know, my dear, no need to remind me!"

She cackled and ran her nose along the sharp line of his jaw in a tender way.

"A lawyer and a teacher" he said "Our kids will all be really talented"

"Sure they will, but only thanks to their teacher mother"

"_Hey_!"

* * *

"This would look really good on" Heather said showing her a dress "Blue fits you"

Astrid shrugged "I don't care if it fits me. I just want to feel comfortable and look decent enough to teach to a bunch of kids"

It had been two months and in a week Astrid would've started to work at her old elementary school.

She was a little nervous.

Not about the idea of teaching. But about what people would have thought.

Most of her teachers still worked there, would have they judjed her for getting pregnant at such a young age?

And what about the kids' parents? Would they think she wasn't a good example?

"-strid! Astrid! Hey! Earth to Astrid! Are you still in there?!"

Astrid blinked to find Ruffnut waving her hands in front of her face.

"Of course I'm in here" she snapped.

"She was lost in her thoughts again" Heather said in a casual tone.

"You're drifting off way too much lately" Ruffnut said "Do you drift off when you and Hiccup are kissing?"

Astrid glared at her and she grinned nervously "Okay okay, I get it. I'll shut up"

* * *

"Did you really tell her you will marry her?" Snotlout asked.

"Of course" Hiccup said "Why wouldn't I? You know I've always loved her, we've moved in together, we'll have a child. Why wouldn't I want to raise a family with her in a proper way?"

"Well, man, marriage is abig thing" Tuffnut made him notice.

"I know. You think I don't?"

"And you're sure?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup sighed rolling his eyes.

He dug into his pockets and brought out a small box. He opened it and his friends gasped.

"A ring?!" Snotlout exclaimed "Does uncle Stoick know about this?"

"Of course he does" he said putting the box back in his pants "He came to buy it with me"

There was a little moment of silence when Fishlegs finally spoke up "So you're really resolved to do this"

"Yes, I just need to find the right moment to propose officially"

"You're completely crazy, mate" Tuffnut grinned.

Hiccup smiled "Maybe"

* * *

It was a lazy friday night.

The tv was buzzing, the curtains were opened, leaving a gentle september breeze fill the small living room.

Astrid's head was on Hiccup's chest and her eyes were fixed on the program that was going on even though she wasn't actually watching it.

She had had an exhausting day at school and he couldn't get why she still didn't want to go to bed.

One of his hands was drawing circles on her bare belly, now really visible and kinda big.

The other went instinctively to the pocket of his pants and played with the little blue box.

He knew she didn't like fancy and clichè things so he wanted to propose in a casual way.

He wanted it to be normal and simple, nothing too big.

Maybe that was the right time.

"Astrid?" he called.

"Mh?" she glanced up at him.

Her eyes were half-closed, cloudy with tiredness.

No, it wasn't the right time.

He slowly let go of the box and smiled at her.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently "Come on, why don't we go to sleep?"

She nodded and yawned, stretching her arms above her head to stroke his hair "Yeah, that's a good idea"

* * *

**Soo, we're actually approaching the end of this story.**

**A few more chapters and I'll have to say goodbye to this au.**

***sigh***

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know! :)**


End file.
